marriedwithchildrenfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode:Have You Driven a Ford Lately?
| image = | caption = Steve and Al enjoy their "new" old '65 Mustang, which they spent all their spare time restoring in "Have You Driven a Ford Lately?" in Season 1 of MWC. | season = 1 | episode = 5 | taping = | airdate = May 3, 1987 | overall = 5 | writers = Richard Gurman Katherine Green | directors = Linda Day | guests = | network = FOX | production = 1.05 | previous = "Whose Room Is It Anyway" | next = "Sixteen Years and What Do You Get?" | imdb = tt0793143 }}Have You Driven a Ford Lately? is the fifth episode of Season 1 of the FOX sitcom Married... with Children, as well as the 5th overall episode in the series. Written by Richard Gurman and Katherine Green, the episode was directed by Linda Day and premiered on FOX on May 3, 1987. Synopsis Al and Steve find a common bond as they restore a '65 Mustang. Meanwhile Peg and Marcy find a bond in detesting their husbands' all-consuming project. Plot Cast Regular Cast *Ed O'Neill as Al Bundy *Katey Sagal as Peggy Bundy *Christina Applegate as Kelly Bundy *David Faustino as Bud Bundy *Amanda Bearse as Marcy Rhoades *David Garrison as Steve Rhoades Quotes *'Steve:' Come on, Al! Live a little. You can't go through your whole life ordering food through a clown's head. *'Al:' Oh yeah? *''turns to Peg and holds her mouth open'' *'Al:' into Peg's mouth Cook some food! *'Marcy:' Tell me, "Steverino": did it ever occur to you that we don't need another car? *'Steve:' It's not just a car, honey - it's a piece of history! A 289 with dual carbs and a pony interior! *'Marcy:' Steve, where did you learn to talk like that? *'Steve:' Come on, honey. After all, I was a guy before I met you. *'Bud:' from upstairs Kelly, could you please bring me a tissue? *'Kelly:' Get one yourself, you little zit! *'Bud:' the bra, smiling Never mind. I found a whole bunch of them in your bra. *'Marcy:' I never thought I could have this much hate for an inanimate object. *'Peggy:' You mean Al? *'Marcy:' Yeah - and that car. *'Al:' Steve, I'll drive. We'll take a nice little spin out in the country. You sit and lean coolly out the window, we'll pretend these towards Peg and Marcy are our mothers. Notes Title *Have You Driven a Ford Lately? was a slogan used by the Ford Motor Company from 1981 to 1998. Trivia *Bud reveals that he is currently in the 5th grade. *This episode is on Married With Children's Most Outrageous Episodes Volume 2. *The Mustang's license plate in Al's dream is Illinois F3B 359. *In the next episode, it is revealed that this is actually Peggy's license plate. *In a radio interview with David Faustino, Ed O'Neill revealed that in the rehearsal when Al is lead back into the house after having been stun gunned, Michael Moye and Ron Leavitt laughed so hard they fell down on the floor of the sound stage. Michael was crying and could not breathe because he was laughing so hard. Cultural References *Al and Steve's fantasy is a reference to the 1969 biker film, "Easy Rider". Music *The song that plays during Al and Steve's dream is "Born to be Wild" by Steppenwolf. Locations *Bundy Residence Sets *Bundy Living Room/Kitchen *Garage *Highway Goofs *When Peg and Marcy are about to eat salads, Marcy is shown bringing 2 cans in "coolies" (foam used to keep cans and bottles cool) to the table. Then, as they sit and start talking, in the middle of Peg's sentence, the scene cuts and shows they are now drinking dark liquids from regular glasses. *When Marcy puts the coolies on the table, Peggy is shown putting salad dressing on her plate, and then puts the bowl of dressing in front of her plate. When the camera angle changes and the coolies have turned into glasses, the bowl of dressing is now in front of Marcy's plate. External Links * *Have You Driven a Ford Lately? on Bundyology *Have You Driven a Ford Lately? - Illustrated Transcript on albundy.net *#05 Have You Driven a Ford Lately? - MWC Podcast on Horrorphilia Category:Season 1 Category:MWC Episodes Category:Episodes